Field
This disclosure relates generally to flip flop circuits, and more specifically, to non-volatile flip flop circuits.
Related Art
In current systems, data in flip flop circuits is retained by supplying auxiliary backup or back-bias voltage to a portion of the flip-flop circuitry. Instead of consuming power to retain flip flop data, it is desirable to provide non-volatile flip flop circuitry that operates efficiently and is practical to fabricate within process, voltage and temperature variations.